Honeyfern Memories
by WyldClaw
Summary: one-shot. Briarlight recalls some memories of Honeyfern - the cat who saved her life- to young Molekit and Cherrykit. hope you like it. please read and review. thanks


Memories by WyldClaw

Plot: this one-shot Briarlight and how she is telling Molekit and Cherrykit about their deceased aunt, Honeyfern. It also has a sweet scene with graystripe. Briarlight's POV. I wish that I owned warriors cause then she would not have had her accident. I made up the part about Honeyfern catching a cold. Please and review. Oh yeah, I know I take a line from the 2000 film _dinosaur._

XxX XxX

"Rawr! I'm a ShadowClan patrol come to invade the territory!" I raised my voice and trudged my way across the front of the nursery, using my front two paws. The fallen leaves from the trees brushed my belly.

"Nuh-uh" a bright ginger she-kit barreled out of the nursery and started wrestling me, her claw sheathed. "I, the great Cherryfur of ThunderClan shall stop you."

A second kit shot out of the nursery entrance and flung him onto my pelt. He was a fluffy, brown-and-cream tom, larger than his sister. "Along with me, the awesome Moleclaw."

Both kits climbed over my fur, giggling while tickling me with their noses and claws. "Oh no" I exclaimed with fake anguish about fifteen minutes later. "ThunderClan is way too powerful for me. ShadowClan retreat."

I let out a fake cry of pain as I fell to the ground, the littermates having jumped off me. I pretended to have been knocked by closing my eyes and sticking out my tongue. I heard the pitter-patter of Cherrykit's paws and felt her brother paw at my fur. I lay as still as I could.

"Did we kill her?" Cherrykit asked her brother.

"I don't know. Briarlight? You're not dead are you?"

I opened my eyes at him. "No." I meowed as I got up.

The siblings let out fake meows of fear as they ran over to their mom Poppyfrost, who had come out of the inside of the nursery.

"Mom! Did you see us?" Molekit asked.

"Briarlight scared us half way to WindClan" Cherrykit told her

The young tortoiseshell-and-white queen smiled at her kits. "Yes, I did. You're both quick learners for your age. "She then licked her daughter.

"Now, Cherrykit, you know she didn't mean to scare you."

The kit blushed which wasn't saying much as her fur was already red. "I know," she purred.

I made my way over to them. "Sorry about that Poppyfrost, it's my fault-I was pretending that I was an enemy intruder."

"That's okay Briarlight. "

"I can't wait to try to surprise grandpa Brackenfur with that" Molekit puffed out his chest.

"Or Berrynose" his sister added.

I sighed and watched as the siblings began play fighting with a fallen leaf- I remembered playing with Blossomfall and Bumblestripe when I was their age. _I miss those days. We were so carefree and didn't have any cares in the world aside from coming up with new games._

Poppyfrost looked over at me and seemed to know what I was thinking. "I had some good times with my siblings as well. Honeyfern was the leader of us"

Her kits, which had torn the leaf apart by now, came up to us. "Can you tell us about auntie Honeyfern again, mom? Pleeease" Molekit begged.

"Pretty please with fresh kill on top?" Cherrykit added

I saw her open her mouth as if to speak but I jumped in. I knew that the memory of the cat that sacrificed her life to save mine many moons ago still hurt Poppyfrost. "Okay, you little furballs, what would you like to know about the cat that saved my life?" I asked

"We're not furballs" Molekit commented

"It's an expression of endearment, dear." The queen replied.

"Oh"

Cherrykit's eyes went wide. "How did my aunt save you, Briarlight? Did you know her? What was she like? Was she nice? Did you train with her? Was she-"

I smiled at her barrage of questions- she was pretty talkative when she wanted to be. "Calm down Cherrykit" Poppyfrost purred with amusement. "I should have named you Chattykit."

"It's okay Cherrykit". I meowed. She and her littermate sat down in front of me. "Honeyfern was a new warrior when I was born. In fact the very first ceremony Millie told me I saw was the one for Cinderheart and Lionblaze. " I skipped over Hollyleaf's name-no need to tell them about _her_ or about how Leafpool broke the warrior code. They would find out on their own- I believed that Firestar was right to oust her from her position as medicine cat after what she did.

"Do you remember it?" Molekit looked at me

I was honest. "Sort of. I was really little at the time. Anyways your aunt was a beautiful she cat that was dedicated to doing her best for ThunderClan."

Poppyfrost meowed as if lost in good memories. "She helped out Daisy when Rosepetal was sick once when she was little. One time in leaf bare she was so determined to catch some fresh kill for the Clan she ended up being in Leafpool's den for two days with a cold. "

Her kits giggled. I went on. "she was a beautiful she cat, very friendly. She loved helping out whenever she could. One time there was an out break of green cough in the camp-"

"what's greencough?" Cherrykit interupted.

"a very yucky sickness that can make a cat very ill" I explained

"It doesn't sound fun. "

I shuddered as I remembered when I had it. "It's not Molekit. You feel like all the strength has gone out of your body and you feel like your lungs are about to burst. It runs through a camp like rabbits in WindClan territory. I had it when I was a kit as did Millie."

"Millie got sick?" the siblings were amazed. "but she's so strong and healthy."

From what they had seen in their short lives, my mother was very strong inside and out. _Aside from when she was worried about me after the accident_ I thought but I didn't say this to them. I nodded. " Millie and I were taken outside the camp to an old shelter with the other sick cats. I was so sick and hungry and Honeyfern offered me a mouse to eat. I regret to say that I was rude to her, claiming I only my mother and not her."

" You were only a little kit at the time so it was understandable that you wanted your mother" Poppyfrost told me.

I looked at my paws for a few minutes. "That's what cinderheart told me after you know ... the snake attack."

"Cinderheart is very wise. If that were me, I woulda wanted mom to feed me too" Cherrykit piped up.

"Me too" Molekit echoed. "What do you mean by the snake attack, Briarlight?"

His mother and I looked at each other with unease. We knew that this was coming. "Well, Molekit" Poppyfrost began, " it was a warm day towards the end of Greenleaf. Berrynose and Honeyfern were sitting on the rocks talking-"

"How come dad was talking to Honeyfern?" this time it was Cherrykit who interupted. "I though he was your mate."

"At the time they were... close friends" I cut in. the red kit seemed to understand. I continued taking over for the young queen. " It was nice out so I was playing with Blossomfall and Bumblestripe. I d-didn't realize at the time but an adder was moving for me."

Seeing the confused looks on her children's faces Poppyfrost defined an adder for them. "That's an evil quick moving snake that has a deadly bite"

I picked up from where I was. "Honeyfern saw it. Right as it was about to bite me, she dashed off the rocks, knocked me out of the way and it bit her in-instead." I ended in a whisper.

.

"Th-that was brave of our auntie to do, Briarlight" Cherrykit said

" Did she kill the adder?"

I shook my head. "No Molekit. The adder killed her"

"She knew what she was doing " a new voice replied. We looked up and saw a longhaired gray tom with big yellow eyes. He stepped forward and smiled at me before licking my cheek. " That was from Millie. She wanted me to check on you and make sure that you're fine."

"I'm fine Graystripe. I'm not a total invalid." I blushed. _Thanks a lot dad._

"Graystripe, what do you mean, Honeyfern knew what she was doing?" Molekit inquired of him.

He chuckled. " I meant that she was a true ThunderClan warrior. Kits are our future and it would have been a great loss. She saw it as her duty to protect Briarlight from the evil snake." I noticed that he skirted over the fact that I was half kittypet- it didn't matter anymore. "Besides she is still watching over you."

"H-H-how?" Cherrykit yawned.

"In StarClan. You can see them at night in the forms of stars in silverpelt. "

The siblings looked at my father, confused. "That's the big starry path that you see at night. Each one represents a StarClan warrior"

"Is she up there with" now it was little Molekit's turn to yawn " with our uncle Molep-Molepaw?"

I purred. " Yup, along with all your other ancestors, too"

Poppyfrost nodded and then got up. "Come on you two. " she motioned with her tail to her kits " nap-time".

They were so tired they didn't even try to resist. Muttering sleepy "night-night"s to graystripe and I, the to kits followed their mother inside the nursery.

Graystripe sat down next to me. "She is a wonderful mother. " his eyes drifted away for a minute

"Father?"

"Hmm?" he looked at me oddly-warriors never called their parents' father or mother unless it was an emergency or they had a personal question.

" When I was in Jayfeather's den after they got me out, were " I lowered my voice "were you scared that you were going to lose another daughter like what happened to Feathertail?"

His eyes looked pained for a few seconds. I guess I had reopened that wound from seasons ago by mentioning my deceased older half sister. "Yes, sweetheart I was. I was really scared. "

I sat up a little taller. "I think she might have been watching over me when the tree fell. I thought I felt another cat their asides from Longtail, protecting me when it felled. It smelled a bit like RiverClan but it was too dark to see."

He purred with amusement. "I guess she didn't want her little sister joining StarClan this soon."

"Do- do you think she would have liked me if she had lived?"

"I'm sure she would have gotten along great with you and your littermates"

"Yeah, there's just one little problem, Graystripe. She was a RiverClan cat."

He purred. I had a point. "How's Millie doing? I know my injury was upsetting for her"

He sighed. "She's starting to get used to it. You can tell that it hurts her to see you drag yourself across the camp."

"I'm keeping myself active-Jayfeather said that's the most important thing aside from keeping a positive outlook and YOWLING AS LOUD AS I CAN" I yelled the last part in the direction of the medicine cat den.

Graystripe twitched his whiskers in amusement. "I 'm sure that even WindClan heard that. Besides I don't think you want to make Jayfeather become deaf as well as blind. "

I ducked my head. "Sorry. But he told me to do that HE CAN TELL IF SOMETHING IS WRONG" I yowled again.

A couple of my clanmates walked by, amused. "Scare my fur off why doesn't you?" Lionblaze muttered.

I looked over at him. "Sorry about that. It's jayfeather's orders so blame him," I explained to the older warrior.

"That brother of mine is either going to be the death of me one day or cause my fur to go gray." He sighed and then headed over to the medicine cat den.

". I feel like the front part of my body is getting stronger. Did you see me carry Poppyfrost's kits the other day?"

He twitched his whiskers. "Your shoulders will be very strong if you keep on balancing Cherrykit and Molekit like that"

I shrugged. "They seem to like it. It's like they don't really notice anything different about me "

" Thank StarClan for the Innosence of kits."

"Yeah. Poppyfrost is going to have her paws full with those two"

" She sure is."

"I can understand why Millie is upset. Queens don't like it when an injury prevents their kits from becoming warriors"

"I bet when Brightheart was injured her mother was frantic " The kind ginger and white cat had told me how she was injured in ThunderClan's old territory. I admired her courage-she never let having only one eye and one ear stop her from becoming a great warrior or a wonderful mother.

"Trust me Frostfur was. The look on her face was horrible. But she was grateful to Cloudtail for helping her daughter "

"I think Brightheart is one of the bravest she-cats in all of ThunderClan. She didn't let her injury stop her from being a fabulous warrior. "I remarked.

"That she is, Briarlight. " We sat in silence for a while. He got up to his paws, " I almost forgot why I came over here. Jayfeather says it's time to take your medicine"

I made a face. " That stuff tastes nasty. I'd rather eat owl pellets "

My father let out a purr of amusement. "It can't taste that bad. After you take your medicine and do your exercises " he continued, "Blossomfall and Bumblestripe caught a huge squirrel that they want to share with you. "

"Yum." I licked my lips- I loved squirrel meat. "Okay, tell them I'll be there shortly."

Graystripe padded off and I began dragging myself across the camp to Jayfeather's den it was almost worth it to take that nasty medicine in order to have a bite of juicy squirrel.

The end.

Author's notes: what did you think of it


End file.
